Fam Fam Times
Fam Fam Times is a newspaper in CP. It is mostly for Adults, but there are sections for Pookies and Biggies. It is a very popular newspaper. Stampy Cat Fangirl is the producer, as well as the owner of the newspaper. Her igloo is the office. Issue 1 Main Story: Stampy Cat Girl's Family Diner We, the writers of this newspaper, is happy to announce that the long awaited Diner has been opened! "We hope to make a lot of penguins lives entertained, and always remember there childhood." Says the owner. We recommend going there, as it is for everyone of all ages. It is located next to the Hotel, so before to check it out! - Soap, your advice writer. Fam Fam Ideas! Does your pookie look sad? Have some of yours ran away? Do your biggies look down and depressed? Well, you've come to the right place! Here, we can help YOU with YOUR problems! I, being the mumu of 4, I haved gained experience over the years. The number one rule is too keep your kids entertained, healthy, and cared for! You should try going somewhere with your kids, or do an activity. I suggest going to the Cove if you want to go swimming. We suggest Stampy Cat Girl's Family Diner if you're looking for a place to eat. That's all we got for this issue. Stay tuned for the next! - Kayla Moonshadow, Mother of 4 Channels Hi pookies and biggies! We know how it feels that you just watch the same thing over and over again. You probably are getting tired of the Pengy Network. Want to watch something else? Then, try Star TV or Candy Cat's Network! They are aimed for penguins of all ages. We promise every Sunday new episodes! Don't forget to check them out! - Marshmallow Issue 2 Main Story ~ Actor of Pearl From Teddy Town Goes Missing Here at New Penguin City, the popular pookie actor Pearl from the popular TV show p, "Teddy Town" has gone unexpectedly missing. Last seen in her mansion in her bedroom at 9:30 PM sleeping, she is mysteriously gone with no trace. Club Penguin Officers have blocked any visitors and taped the mansion. CPO has been trying to search for her all over the place-Club Penguin, Penguin City, Fandom City, and Antarctica, and many more areas with search parties sent out, but to no luck still. Fam Fam Ideas Continuing from the last issue, we talked about places to eat. But what about activities? Well, most pookies love swimming. The best places to go is the cove, my pookies love it there! They sell smoothies there, and if your pookie ever gets hurt, there is a first-aid area! Fandom City - Signs of a Flying Yellow Triangle? Recently in Fandom City, reports of a flying yellow triangle has been spotted in Mystical Woods. Ever since these sightings, a penguin, Grunkle Stan, has been reported to be missing. He may or may not be behind this, but we are not fully sure of this scoop. Stay tuned! Category:Newspaper Category:Owned By Stamps Category:Fanon